Shattered Heart
by MayumiWorld
Summary: Two years after Nightmare’s defeat, the king decided to steal all of the food from Dreamland. Coincidentally, mysterious black clouds are attacking Dreamland. It’s up to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to solve this problem and hopefully save everyone... again. (Prequel to PDD) in hiatus.


**OwO what's this? A KRBaY fanfic with Zero on it? From MayumiWorld!? HOw sUrpRiSInG!**

**Me: I... I just like him. A lot. Liked him more than Marx (Although it's probably because Dark Matter isn't tied with him... wait bad example). **

**Ah well. Enjoy this prequel to PDD I guess**

In a yellow star-shaped planet called planet Popstar, inhabitants lived peacefully ever since Nightmare's defeat. Speaking of that, it's the 2nd anniversary of said defeat.

People in Dreamland are having a blast. Playing games, eating food, all of that stuff you see in a festival. Because it _is _a festival celebrating the aforementioned defeat.

Three people are walking on the streets. Two of them are the same species as each other, because they are siblings. The third is the hero that defeated Nightmare: Kirby himself.

In the distance, they saw a stage. On it is a Cappy with a top hat and mustache. He is the mayor of this very town that the three (and him) are standing on: Cappy town.

"Look! It's the mayor!" The boy yelled, pointing at him.

"You're right! I wonder what's going on." The girl replied.

"C'mon! Let's check it out!" The boy said, dragging his sister... before dragging Kirby before he eats some of the chocolate-coated banana-on-a-stick that a Cappy is selling.

The three ran to the crowd, and watched as the mayor begins his speech.

"Hello everyone!" The Cappy yelled to the crowd. "Today, we are going to uhh... do a recap! Yeah, a recap of what happened during the last two years!" He continued. The mayor then pulled out a notebook. He then began to read it, as clearly as possible.

"Hmm... let's see here..." the mayor then cleared his throat.

"So, we used to live peacefully in this little town. That is, until the greedy king Dedede decided to buy stuff from a company called.. Nightmare Enterprises." The mayor said the company's name in a intiminating manner.

"One day, most of my sheep are eaten by someone. Oh I remember the days." The mayor said in a worried manner. He really likes his sheep, even though no one knows why he have them in the first place besides liking them. "We decided to ask Kabu, wanting to know what the heck is going on!" He then said in a panicked tone.

"He says that a monster is attacking the sheep, and eventually, _all of us! _We don't know what are we going to do, or what are we supposed to do." He continued speaking with the same panicked tone. "Luckily, he says that a hero named Kirby is coming to save us! Little did we know however..." he said in an exited tone, but it dropped at the last sentence. It's in that time where Kirby decided to jump to the stage, and said his "poyo". "...he's adorable, and it doesn't seem to be strong as a Star Warrior." He said in a disappointed tone.

"However!" The mayor then yelled. "After Kirby fought the monster, we knew that he _can _save us from them monsters!" The crowd then cheered.

"Eventually. Nightmare decided to attack the town! It was very horrible. So horrible, that we don't know if Kirby can do it!" The mayor said in a worried tone.

"But then, you know what happened. Kirby defeated Nightmare using the Star Rod, and everything is back to normal!"

"Without Kirby, who knows what's going to happen to us eventually! We might become victims of Nightmare Enterprises..." The mayor said In a worried tone, everyone in the crowd are too.

"And that is why we are here, to celebrate the defeat of that thing, and thank Kirby for such good deed!" The crowd then cheered happily. Even the king who is looking through the window smiled, despite still hating him even to this day.

_Later that night..,_

After that party is over, everyone fell asleep. However, someone is still awake. The penguin king is walking through the castle, and to the fridge.

The two siblings walked around the castle so they can get a glass of water, and coincidentally, king Dedede is here.

"Why is he eating at this time?" The girl asked herself. Except, he didn't eat anything in the fridge. He took everything from the fridge, and walked away. The siblings watched as he puts it all in a big bag. He then floated out to the window—by punching it —and proceed to quickly steal _all _of the food from Cappy town while carrying the bag.

The two siblings watched in shock as all of it happened in front of their eyes. How are they going to explain _that_ to the Cappies?

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Super Star already happened so Marx may or may not appear in some point in the story. Worse case scenario, it might be mentioned only once. Best case scenario, he might appear. However, I won't say anything else as details are spoilers. **

**I don't have enough creativity to make complex original stories (I can do so much), so suggest some of you think I need some. **

**Also, I think I might have made a mistake or two. So if I did, then point it out. However, don't criticize the plot; only the writing. It's ok to do so, but chances are, I might not listen to that. **

**Also, did I use the semicolon correctly?**


End file.
